


That persuasive brat

by Night_and_the_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love puppy-eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_and_the_sky/pseuds/Night_and_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren knows his eyes have great power,and when he really needs to he will make puppy dog eyes とてもかわいい</p>
            </blockquote>





	That persuasive brat

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this one shot :) it's my first time writing but if you want to hate in the comments i actully don't mind :)

I slay titans every day, yet when I have to sleep with the soldiers once...I can't make it past the first five minutes! I thought everyone was asleep but to my utmost surprise I suddenly felt a poke on my left arm. It was Eren. Hanji or as I like to call her, Shitty Glasses is the only one who knows my deep, dark secret. I’m in love with Eren Yeager.   
Levi in love? How could this be? Well, everything about him makes me feel happy. His smile, his eyes, the way he speaks, just everything. My eyes went as big as the sun, and I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I was not! My mind was working 1000 times faster than normal thinking about why he tapped me, but being daft I asked. "Oi Brat, what do you want?" I'm so dumb.   
Eren eyes meet with mine as he replies, "Well, I u-uh saw you looked cold so I was wondering if you want to..uh share a bed...maybe?"  
Me being dumb, yet again, I responded with, "I would rather get eaten by a Titan."  
Eren smiled mischievously. "Sorry I have to do this but...it's for your own good."  
My brain turned into a mash potato. What is he going to do now?!   
Eren closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them I felt my self-giving up. Eren was wearing the cutest expression ever. Like seriously. His eyes all watery; his cheeks flushed. Eren looked like a cute little puppy.   
He then said, "Levi-Heichou~ Share a bed with me please~!"  
I actually couldn't decline his offer because he grabbed me in his 'bed' and grinned, "See, isn't this better?" With the biggest and cutest grin I have ever seen on his face.   
I was shocked for a second then looked around me and saw that everyone was sharing a bed. And I mean everyone. I even saw Jean and Armin sharing a bed. The only word I could get out of my mouth was, "Tch."

Eren suddenly pulled me closer and turned me around so I wasn't facing him and was on my side. He started to spoon with me. Silence filled the room for a short while before Eren stated,  
"Lucky that you're smaller than me, isn't it?" He put a warm smile on him face.  
"I guess so." I replied coldly, though inside my mind I was grinning like a loony. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.  
"Good night, Levi."  
I smiled, Eren actually made me smile. Smile not smirk!  
"Good night, Eren."  
Just before we feel asleep I heard him whisper into my ear, "Gute Nacht mein süßer Prinz."

**Author's Note:**

> Gute Nacht mein süßer Peinz means good night my sweet prince


End file.
